New Recruits (NOW ACCEPTING OCS!)
by itschewbeccabitch
Summary: Basically I've decided to write a submit your character story for Criminal Minds. :D Details inside! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Thanks for clicking. :D

So basically I'm doing a submit your own character story! The plot is that the BAU decided they need to recruit some new people to help them out with some cases. Some people will be matched up with characters from the show romantcially, others will not. If you'd like, your character can also be related to any member of the BAU. Just fill out this application and I'll see what I can do! For any questions please feel free to ask!

{IMPORTANT}

So basically, most new recruits will be given the opportunity to work one-on-one with certain members. The people listed here are the people I've decided are going to be able to train your character; Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Ashley Seaver, Penelope Garcia, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau, and David Rossi.

Name;

Age;

Why they should work at the BAU;

Back story;

Why they want to become part of the BAU;

Who are they trained by? (at least 3 options, please)

Are they related to anyone here? Who?;

Do they wish to be paired up? If so with who?;

Personality (details please);

Their strengths;

Their flaws;

What they would typically wear to work;

Anything else I should know;

*Please Note* Just because you ask to be paired up, or related to someone doesn't mean it will necessarily happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; **So basically I only got two OCs at this point, but I'm very excited to get started so I'm going to get going. :D However you can still submit characters at any time! Hope you enjoy. :)

Kyra Hosford walked into the BAU. Taking a good look around she smiled a bit to herself, content, and proud, that out of the thousands that applied for this job, she along with only 9 other people had made it here to Virginia, to work with some of the most talented federal agents in the country. She was a long way from New York, her home state, but she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. She was looking for someone to talk to when she stumbled into a woman wearing a very colorful outfit.

"Oh, sorry about that. Hi. My name is-" Kyra began but then got cut off.

"Ah! Hosford! Our new agent in training! It's very nice to meet you. My name is Penelope Garcia. If you need anything I'm usually the person to come see. Would you like me to show you around? Do you need anything? Is there someone here you're specifically supposed to see?" Garcia asked the small girl.

"Oh well, I'm supposed to see my cousin JJ? Do you know where she might be?" Kyra questioned curiously.

"JJ! Of course! We're like best friends. I think she's in a meeting with the rest of the team, it wouldn't be a big deal if we interrupted. Come, come. I'll show you where we're going." Penelope smiled before walking towards the room where the team was sitting. "Howdy hey! My apolgies for interrupting, but this is our newest recruit Miss Kyra Phenonix Hosford." Garcia explained.

Almost immediately the team seemed to stand up in single file order to introduce themselves. Kyra was a bit shocked, but was happy about how pleasant this team was.

"Kyra! Hey!" JJ, the first person in line greeted her cousin with a hug. "It's so great to see you! How have you been?"

"Better now that I get to work here!" She giggled hugging her cousin back.

Next in line was Derek Morgan. "Hey there," He grinned kindly, "I'm Morgan, welcome aboard." He continued smiling with a firm handshake.

Kyra thanked him as the next person, a kind of awkward looking guy, approached her.

"Hi! Welcome, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid." He introduced himself.

"Dr.? What in?" Kyra asked honestly interested.

Before Reid had a chance to answer a female voice interrupted. "Trust me, you don't want him to answer that. I'm Emily Prentiss, by the way." She smiled sweetly.

Kyra thanked her as well before a very strict looking man stood before her.

"Hi, welcome to the BAU. My name is Aaron Hotchner. I'm the leader of this team so if you need anything you report to me." He told her, a very serious look on his face.

Kyra smiled and nodded, but she had to admit she was just a little bit terrified.

"Hi," the last guy said. "I'm David Rossi. Welcome to the team." He smiled a bit. "And don't worry about Hotch," he said a little more quietly. "He gets a lot better when you get to know him." He informed the new girl with a pat on her back.

Hotchner began speaking again. "I see you met, Garcia already. She's the technical analysist here. Later you'll be meeting agent Ashley Seaver who is going to be working with you, and the 9 other recruits as a group. We're also doing a lot of one-on-one training in which you'll be working with Garcia. Most of the team isn't doing anything right now, so you can get to know them a bit." Hotchner informed her before leaving to walk towards his office.

Meanwhile, whilst this was going on, another new recruit was entering the building. Looking around she was a bit grumpy. It was a long flight from Alaska, and she didn't take well to change in temperature. She was a bit p-o'd when she noticed that nobody was there.

"Some welcoming comittee." She mumbled to herself. "Hey you!" She called out pointing to a man who didn't seem to be doing much. "Come here."

The man walked towards her. "Can I help you? Miss...Mee-aayyy-gaaaar?" He tried to pronounce looking at her name tag.

"It's pronounced MAR." She told him angrily. "Just because it's spelled M-E-A-G-H-E-R, doesn't mean it's pronounced that way. Full name is Beretta Raven Meagher. Who are you anyways?" She questioned feeling frustrated.

"Oh, I'm Agent Anderson. And what are you here for?"

Taking a deep breath, she began to speak. "I'm a new recruit. I'm here to see Agent David Rossi." She explained. Obviously, this Anderson character wanted more of an explanation. "I'm the daughter he had with his 2nd wife."


	3. Chapter 3

Beretta smirked at the look she was getting from Anderson. However, she was soon fed up with this half-witted piece of junk that was staring at her. "Look, can I go see my dad, or...?" She questioned skeptically.

"Oh! Of course, he's right in that room." Anderson directed her, pointing down the hallway.

Beretta was walking down the hall when she walked into someone. He looked just as lost as she was. "Hey," he greeted coolly.

The young woman looked back at him and waved slightly. "I'm Beretta, I'm new here." She said, shaking his hand. "You are?"

"Chase Johnson." The man smiled at her. "I'm new here too. They told me to go see agent Ashley Seaver. Any idea where she might be?"

"Nope," Beretta shook her head, before beginning to walk away. "Good luck though!" She called out whist still walking.

Chase shook his head a bit, then continued on before stumbling upon a woman, who he assumed, knew what she was doing. "Hi, I'm uh, I'm the new agent. Chase Johnson?" He informed the young lady. "I'm supposed to be looking for agent Ashley Seaver?"He questioned, hoping she could help him.

"Well you found her! Nice to meet you, agent Johnson. I'm agent Seaver. I'll be doing one-on-one training with you." She informed him, shaking his hand professionally. "Come with me, and I'll bring you to Hotchner's office. He's the leader of us here, at the BAU, and he'll want to meet with you." She informed him.

As they walked towards Hotch's office, they noticed a few people gathered around a desk, talking. He could tell that one of them was new, like him, because of the way she acted. That's what he was here for, right? To figure people out. Ashley knocked on his door before he opened it slightly.

"Agent Seaver," he began slowly, "I'm going to have to ask you to wait out here for a moment." He closed the door again slowly.

"Wonder what's going on in there," Emily Prentiss observed as she sat around a desk talking to Reid, Morgan, and the new girl, Hosford.

"Probably one of the new agents getting briefed." Reid suggested.

"But...you were all there to meet me. Shouldn't you be in there, if that was the case?" Kyra questioned.

"She's got a point," Morgan agreed.

The four agents looked up at Hotchner's office, just to see the blinds go down over the windows.

"Well, that can't be good." Reid thought aloud.

In Hotch's office sat three people. Himself, David Rossi, and Beretta Meagher.

"So...you're actually my daughter..." Rossi seemed to say more to himself than anyone else in the room.

"Yes. And you're actually my father. Surprise! Now can we please move on with our lives?" Agent Meagher rolled her eyes.

"With all due respect, miss Meagher, this is a lot to take in in one day." Hotch told her, keeping the same expression he always seemed to have painted on his face.

"Yes, I understand, and I don't want to cause any trouble, but I got this job, fair and square, and really Mr. Hotchner, sir, all I really want to do is get to work." Beretta informed him.

"Well, we were initially going to have Agent Rossi train you," Aaron looked over at his friend to see him with his head in his hands, "but considering the circumstances, you'll now be trained by agent Anderson." Hotch informed her.

"Ah! Not that guy." She sighed before walking out of the office. Turning her attention to Chase Johnson, ad Ashley Seaver she began to speak again. "It's all yours."

The two agents then walked in. "Hello, sir. This is one of our new recruits, agent Chase Johnson. I'll be working with him one-on-one, would you like him to go meet the other agents?" Seaver questioned.

"Yes, that'd be fine." He informed her.

Moments later Chase was sitting with Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, Kyra Hosford, and Jennifer Jareau who had just arrived to sit with them.

"Hi!" Chase greeted prior to everyone welcoming him.

"Who's training you?" Kyra questioned curiously.

"Ashley Seaver." He responded almost immediately. "How about you?"

"Penelope Garcia," she replied with a slight nod.

Almost as if on cue, Garcia strolled up to the table where everyone else was sitting.

"Hello, my beautiful people." She greeted cheerily.

"Hey baby girl!" Morgan greeted. "What goes on?"

Penelope smiled at Derek, then continued to speak. "You guys know that new girl, Beretta?"

They all nodded, having seen her come out of Hotchner's office.

"Well," Garcia began to speak again, "I was doing a bit of research and as it turns out, she is DAVID ROSSI'S daughter. As in our agent Rossi!"She explained excitedly.

Then following the trend of people arriving once they were mentioned, agent Meagher showed up.

"Hey." She greeted a bit awkwardly.

After few people responded, the group broke off into small talk, and the new agents found themselves making new best friends.

Chase had, for reasons he didn't even know, really enjoyed talking to Emily.

"So, you looking forward to spending some time here?" She asked him.

"Yeah! Totally! But uh, I have a question." Prentiss nodded, motioning for him to continue. "Are Morgan and Garcia a thing? Or?"

She laughed a bit, then smiled at her new friend. "Trust me, when I know, you'll know."

Beretta had also, surprisingly made a buddy.

"I like your style kid," Derek Morgan informed her after they had broken off into smaller groups.

"Thanks," she shrugged, "I try."

"So, tell me something. Is it true that you're actually Rossi's kid?" He questioned.

"Yes sir!" She nodded slowly. "Not sure if it's something to be proud of or not."

"Trust me, Meagher. It's something to be proud of." He assured her, with a pat on her shoulder.

Spencer Reid was watching this conversation from a bit of a distance. His new bffl, Kyra picked up on it.

"Whatcha looking at?" She questioned. She shared a very similar broad sense of knowledge with Spencer, and so she found it a bit easier to talk to him, then some of the other people who worked there.

"Oh," he said quietly turning his head. "Nothing." He shrugged.

A bright smile suddenly appeared on Kyra's face. "You think she's pretty don't you?"

"What? I never said that?" He responded a bit defensively.

"Come on, Spence. Level with me. I know you like her!" She practically yelled.

"Tell everyone, why don't you?" He shot back a bit angrily. "And it's not like you don't like anyone here."

"What?" Hosford inquired, feeling confused.

"I saw the way you were eyeing Hotch back there. And if it's noticeable to me, then it must have been that much more noticeable to everyone else." Reid explained like it was nothing.

Breathing out heavily, Kyra began to speak once more. "I'll make you a deal. I'll put in a good word about you to Beretta, if you'll do the same for me. Except to Hotchner, obviously."

Then with one word and a firm handshake, both Spencer Reid, and Kyra Hosford found themselves taking on a much greater challenge than they would have ever expected. "Deal."


End file.
